


The secret feelings...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [51]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emotional Sherlock, Gen, Mary is not stupid, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock and Mary are alone in 221b, working on the wedding.





	The secret feelings...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDavis/gifts).



> I thought about this one yesterday, when you were writing about John/Sherlock/Mary :-)
> 
>  
> 
> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock was uneasy, feeling the scrutiny from Mary upon his every move. Suddenly, between the modifications of the third and fourth tables, she takes his hands and says softly, "I love John, but I am not as blind as him! I know Sherlock..."

Not acknowledging or denying anything, Sherlock simply states, "what you think you may know is unimportant." He motions towards the papers and shrugs. "This. This is important."

"Why? We both know that if things were different..."

"But they're not. So this whole conversation is useless." _Giving John the life of his dreams, that I do not fuck everything up as usual, that's what is important now!_

Mary felt all the emotional restraint that the detective was constantly imposing on himself. Not realizing that with a sign from him, her fiancé will probably falls into his arms. _After a good fight and a loud argument about the poor timing, but he will._ As John was calling out Sherlock's name in every tone imaginable when he's dreaming, she realizes that this marriage will be a three person affair... But she loves John too much to just let him go without a fight.

Later, out of the blue, the detective mutters his last words on the subject. "Only one thing Mary... love him. Love him like you never loved someone before."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride!
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos...
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)


End file.
